


Drunken Sex

by lilspydermunkey



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Drunkeness, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 00:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12445764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: After a drunken night out, Seunghyun and Jiyong have drunken sex inInspired by a Twitter conversation about how drunken sex can potentially be dangerousOriginally posted on AFF on 1/25/2015. Can be found here: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/899157/drunken-sex-gtop-jiyong-top-drabble





	Drunken Sex

Seunghyun stumbled into his villa. He managed to slip his shoes off without faceplanting onto the marble floor, then wobbled down the hall to his bedroom. A light was on, and it took him a minute to process this fact.

“Jiyong must have gotten home first.”

 

 

He couldn't have been more right. His beloved was currently stretched out in bed, naked, and stroking himself. He smiled lazily when he noticed Seunghyun blinking in the doorway.

“Care to join me?” Jiyong smirked.

Seunghyun started to undress himself, clothes ripping when they wouldn't come off fast enough.

 

 

 

Jiyong's hole was glistening with lube. Seunghyun had been working one finger for some time, making Jiyong antsy, even as he slowly added a second finger.

“Come on Hyun! Just fuck me already!”

Seunghyun looked up at Jiyong with sudden clear eyes. “How many times do I have to tell you that I will always take my time when we're drunk? I will never run the risk of hurting you. Ever.”

Jiyong leaned his head back and closed his eyes and Seunghyun slowly stretched him. He couldn't help the single tear that fell, the feeling of love that Seunghyun would always take his time and care for him, even at the expense of his own release.

Seunghyun would never want to hurt Jiyong during drunken sex, when they both might miss it due to the numbness and winding up with a dangerous situation later. Jiyong was too precious to him.

 

 

Seunghyun finally added a third finger. Jiyong was a writhing mess, slowly fucking himself on his boyfriend's fingers. “Are you ready for me, baby?” he purred, licking his lips at the way Jiyong threw his head back and groaned.

“Yes! Please just fuck me please!”

Seunghyun couldn't resist a needy, begging Jiyong. He removed his fingers and slowly slid into that most perfect of tight heat. He leaned down to capture Jiyong's lips, slowly sliding in and out of him. He canted his hips to the right and Jiyong cried out. Seunghyun grinned against his boyfriend's lips and slowly rocked faster.

 

 

Jiyong was a mess. He writhed and dragged his nails up and down Seunghyun's back, finally sinking into his hair and holding on. The grip caused Seunghyun to let out a low growl and his teeth sank into Jiyong's earlobe.

Jiyong released then, crying out as the wave overtook him, chanting Seunghyun's name, once again amazed that the man could make him come without touching his aching arousal.

The clenching of Jiyong's little hole milked Seunghyun's own orgasm, and he buried his nose into Jiyong's shoulder. Panting, they slowly pulled apart.

 

 

“How was dinner?” Seunghyun asked, easing himself and walking in to the bathroom.

“Good. My parents missed you. Dami said she'll take Charlie and Gaho this weekend.”

Seunghyun walked back into the room and cleaned off Jiyong. “I wish I could have been there.”

Jiyong raised an eyebrow. “Didn't you have fun?”

“Yes, but I'm always happier with you.”

Jiyong smiled.

Seunghyun climbed into bed, curling around Jiyong's tiny frame and pulling the blankets over them. “Did I hurt you?” he asked, nuzzling Jiyong's nape.

Jiyong arched into him, purring. “How could you when you took your sweet time stretching me?”

“You know I'll do anything to pamper and protect you, Jiyong. I love you.”

Jiyong's eyes welled and he took a deep breath. “I know, Hyunnie. I love you too.”

 


End file.
